


The Ark on Christmas Eve

by PrincessofDreams123



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofDreams123/pseuds/PrincessofDreams123
Summary: The residents of the Ark are all ready to celebrate Christmas! :) Optimus quickly finds out just how magical this season is when the Ark gets a special visitor.Based off of "A Visit from St. Nicholas" or "The Night Before Christmas."





	The Ark on Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro. © “A Visit from St. Nicholas” or “T’was The Night Before Christmas” belongs to Clement Clarke Moore. I only own my OCs. 
> 
> I would have had up earlier but I had to take care of a glitch with my computer. Oh well. Better late then never. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday!

_T’was the night before Christmas, and all through the Ark, everyone was stirring, joy was filling every spark!_

 

    Yes, it was that time of year again for the people of Earth.  Christmas Eve, the most magical night of the holiday season.  Night of enchantment, night of excitement,... and a Christmas Eve party.  Since arriving on Earth, the Autobots had learned much about the many diverse cultures of Earth from their human friends and from the missions that took them around the planet.  They had even started adopting several of the human’s traditions.  

 

    Hound, Emerald, and Bluestreak had gone to a forest to find a tree.  They made sure there weren’t any animals living in it before they cut it and brought it back to the Ark.  Several of the Autobots had made decorations for the tree, based on the photos the Witwicky family had shown them.  Little Marie Summers had been making some decorations alongside Wheeljack.  The 12-year-old had also been making stockings for all the Autobots.  She had started making them for months in advance.  Ratchet had threatened Wheeljack, promising to do worse than turn him into a toaster should anything explode around Marie.  Fortunately, there were no explosions.  

 

    Once the tree was set up, everyone started to decorate it.  “This tree is going to be so pretty!” said Marie, hanging an ornament on a lower branch.  

 

    “It’ll be the prettiest tree ever!” agreed Fireflight, hanging an ornament on a higher branch.  Every Autobot hung at least one ornament, even grumpy Ratchet, and Gears.  Of course, Ratchet didn’t want to upset his adoptive daughter at Christmas time, so he hung several and helped her reach the higher branches.  Sunriser helped to place the star on top at the end.  

 

    Jazz, Venus, Blaster and Melody played Christmas songs on their speakers.  They played everything from “Frosty the Snowman,” “Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer,” “Santa Claus is Comin’ to Town,” to “Baby, It’s Cold Outside.”  Melody’s gaggle of minicons danced with the other minicons to the music.  Mercury passed out Energon to the Autobots, blushing when she handed a cube to Mirage.  Serenity was relaxing with Red Alert and Inferno.  Shy little Skydancer sat with Skyfire, talking about how odd, yet enjoyable the human traditions were.  

 

    Optimus smiled at his troops and human friends from where he stood with Elita-1.  Christmas was a much-needed break from the strain of the war.  He was thankful to be able to spend this time with his sparkmate and all his dearest friends, celebrating love, peace, and miracles.  Humans always said that Christmas was a time of miracles.  Maybe they would receive a miracle that the Decepticons would stop attacking for awhile, at least for the holiday.  

 

    He turned to a discussion coming from a small group of bots.  “I still find this whole ‘Santa Claus’ business unlikely.  Reindeer are not capable of flight and there is no way an elderly human could make and deliver millions of presents in the span of a single night,” said Perceptor.  Ratchet would have agreed, but he saw this talk made Marie frown, and he glared at Perceptor instead.

 

    “But Santa has magic!” Marie protested.  “And elves help make his presents!  And besides, other countries have gift givers as well, so he’s not doing it alone!”  

 

    Perceptor was silent.  He didn’t want to suffer one of Ratchet’s wrenches to the head and he didn’t want to make Marie so upset she cried.  

 

    Dreamcatcher smiled at Marie.  “You know Marie, that makes perfect sense.  And since Christmas is a time of miracles, anything can happen, right?”  Prowl also found this Santa idea illogical, but still smiled at his mate.  Dream was a kind soul, so it was no surprise she knew just what to say to make the child smile.

 

    “Right!” said Marie, a grin on her sweet face.

 

    Optimus chuckled to himself.  He wasn’t sure how true this story of Santa was, but he had to admit it was a nice one.  He hoped that if it was true, Santa would leave a gift for little Marie.  He wasn’t sure how he could get inside the base, but there was no harm in hoping.

 

    Wheeljack was curious about Santa Claus and got an idea.  “How about we catch Santa tonight and you can see him for yourself?”

 

    Marie got an excited look on her face.  “Okay!  But don’t stop him for too long!  He’ll have other kids to deliver gifts too!”

 

    “We won’t!”

 

    Ratchet didn’t think this was such a good idea.  He worried Marie might get hurt or disappointed.  “But that might be dangerous.  And Marie, you said so yourself that Santa won’t come unless you are asleep.”

 

    “Oh, right…” said the brunette.  

 

    “Don’t worry, I’ll take a photo capture to show you,” said Wheeljack.  That response satisfied the little girl, who was already starting to look sleepy.   After everyone celebrated a little more, the bots went back to their rooms to recharge, the other humans went home and Ratchet tucked Marie into bed.  

 

~<3~

 

    Optimus had been recharging on his berth next to his sparkmate when he heard a strange sound.  The Prime sat up, unsure as to what made the sound.  He got out of his berth and quietly left the room to see where it was coming from.  Unable to locate the source of the sound within the Ark, he went to Teletran-1 to get a visual.  His blue optics went wide at the sight of what flew over the desert.  It was… a small sleigh pulled by eight reindeer!  A little old driver held the reins.  “Santa Claus?” Optimus wondered.  

 

    The little old man called out, “Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!  On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donner and Blitzen!”  This man could only be the fabled Santa Claus.  The little sleigh flew straight towards the Ark until Teletran’s cameras could no longer see him.  The Autobot leader heard the reindeer's hooves on the roof of the ship.  Optimus turned around and headed back to the recroom.

 

    In a flurry of what had to be magic, Santa appeared within the recroom.  Optimus stood near the door but did not enter the room, observing the visitor.  Santa Claus had a long white beard and wore a red suit with white fur just like all the images Marie had shown them.  He had twinkling eyes and merry little dimples.  He little red nose was red like a cherry.  

 

    Santa sat his sack on the ground by the tree and started to pull some wrapped packages out of it.  One of the packages looked about the right size for the stuffed octopus Marie had wanted.  She had lost all her stuffed animals when she lost her parents.  That would make her so happy.  Then Santa started to pull out several more packages, some that looked too large to have fit in that sack in the first place.  Optimus chuckled to himself.  He couldn’t help it.   _“Christmas magic,”_ he thought.  Santa Claus turned around and smiled at Optimus, winking his eye.  

 

    After several minutes, Santa picked up his sack again and stood up.  He lay a finger to the side of his nose and nodded to Optimus, before vanishing in a shower of magic.  Soon Optimus heard the sleigh team taking off into the night once more, and a shout from St. Nick.  “Merry Christmas to all!  And to all a good night!”  

 

    The next morning, the residents of the Ark went into the recroom to find a bunch of presents under the tree and things stuffed in the stockings.  Red Alert began to panic about how someone had gotten past his security.  As Optimus watch Marie open her presents, her face lighting up upon pulling out a stuffed octopus and hippo, he smiled behind his mask.  “Don’t worry Red Alert.  I don’t believe this visitor meant us any harm.”  The residents of the Ark spent the rest of the day enjoying the peace, the company of their friends and loved ones and giving gifts that made everyone smile.  And you know what?  The Decepticons did not attack again until the end of January.  

 

_Happy Holidays everyone! <3_

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> (If you're wondering why I chose an Octopus and Hippo, it's because I got them for Christmas! :D They're so cute! <3 )


End file.
